


突發狀況

by InTheEnd07



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Galo Thymos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 加洛古雷 三人行 PWP 司政官古雷&研究員古雷情節也有
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	突發狀況

**Author's Note:**

> 因為一個實驗事故，加洛回到家的時候看見的是兩個古雷。

「等等，現在是什麼情況？」加洛驚慌的說到。

*

嘴上和身穿司政官制服的古雷親吻著，背後的研究員古雷抱著自己，偷偷的把手伸進衣服裡不斷的觸碰著腹肌和胸前的乳頭，三個人跌跌撞撞的回到房間裡一起倒在床上。

研究員古雷把加洛的褲子一件一件脫掉，在脫去內褲的時候調皮的彈了一下加洛因為親吻而勃起的性器，還故意的用指尖撩過他的大腿內側，讓加洛忍不住的呻吟出聲。

而司政官古雷則是坐在加洛的頭旁，緩慢的褪去身上的衣服，加洛無法克制住自己的視線望向古雷的胸口，司政官古雷注意到他的視線笑著將胸部湊到加洛的眼前故意的蹭到加洛臉上。

雖然沒有奶香但古雷身上的男士香水味讓加洛更加的興奮了，在腿部的研究員古雷開始擼動起加洛的性器還有囊袋，時不時的用指尖觸碰著囊袋中間的小凹陷，看著性器頂端開始露出興奮的液體他張開嘴用舌頭逗弄著，在把性器前端舔濕之後深深的含入嘴中。

感受著溫熱柔軟的唇舌包覆，加洛忍不住的開始挺動起來，而研究員古雷也十分配合他，在加洛挺進時放鬆自己的喉頭，抽出時則收緊自己的雙頰。

司政官古雷也沒有閒著，他抱著加洛的頭細密的在他的耳朵、頸側還有臉上落下一個又一個的吻，最後吻上了加洛的唇，給了他一個深入且熱辣的法式親吻，唇舌交纏帶出的口水從加洛的嘴角漸漸的向下低落。

在既長又纏綿的一吻結束後兩人的唇分開，中間牽起了一條銀絲。

司政官古雷換了個位子，跨坐在加洛的身上後繼續親吻加洛。

嘴裡含著加洛剛剛射出的精液的研究員古雷趁著他轉過身面向加洛的時候脫下了司政官古雷的褲子，只脫一半的褲子顯得臀部更加的挺立圓潤。

將嘴裡的精液吞下，研究員古雷從一旁拿出了潤滑劑倒在自己的手上，拍了拍司政官古雷的屁股示意他把屁股翹起，開始幫他擴張起柔嫩的菊穴，一根又一根的手指探入，直到擴張到第四根手指時才退出。

司政官古雷手撐著加洛的腹部，緩慢的將再次挺立的性器吞下，全數吞到底時他和加洛都歎了好長的一口氣。

自己主動的上下擺動腰肢，加洛坐直身體想要伸出雙手揉搓晃動的胸時，被研究員古雷攔住了。他含住加洛的指尖，以極其色情的樣子吸吮並舔舐著加洛的手指，接下來他引導著加洛將指尖放入他的後穴，在加洛的指頭觸到他的敏感點時他還放浪的叫了出聲。

一邊擴張的研究員古雷的後穴，加洛用著剩餘的那隻手在司政官古雷身上留下一個又一個揉捏後的紅痕，手從腰窩逐漸上移撫過腰線接著碰到胸前，含住泛紅的乳暈用舌頭將凹陷的乳頭弄出，舌尖不斷的挑逗著挺立紅腫的乳頭，偶爾的吸吮在室內響起了潮濕淫靡的嘖嘖聲。

在一次被磨蹭過前列腺後，司政官古雷的前端射出了淡薄的白色液體，在到達高潮後他靠在加洛的身上喘息著，而性器還是勃發的加洛一邊親吻著他的頸側一邊繼續挺動著，加洛還故意的咬了口古雷的頸動脈，在後穴突然的緊縮下加洛射在了古雷的穴內。

緩過高潮後司政官古雷狠狠的咬了加洛的唇瓣，接著努力的從加洛身上起來，把一旁已經痴迷在後穴的快感許久臉色都已經紅到像是成熟番茄的研究員古雷推到加洛的懷裡。

研究員古雷抬起自己的臀部朝著加洛晃了晃，又把司政官古雷拉回自己面前和他接吻。

加洛看著眼前兩個古雷擁吻的樣子鼻血都快流了下來。

研究員古雷在遲遲都沒有等到加洛時轉過頭瞇起紅眼看著他，加洛看著研究員古雷的眼神馬上湊上前去不敢有任何遲疑。

在司政官古雷揉捏還有掰開研究員古雷臀瓣的幫助下，加洛順利的挺進那溫熱緊窒的甬道深處，腸壁柔軟的包覆在加洛的性器上，似乎一下子就緩解了加洛下身的脹痛。

就著後入的姿勢，加洛一邊幹著身下的研究員古雷一邊嚙咬著他仰起的頸側，研究員古雷在和另一個古雷的親吻間隙露出了斷斷續續的呻吟聲。

加洛握住略帶肌肉的腰，一下比一下來的兇猛，強力的抽插讓撞擊聲越來越大，穴口的液體也因為這樣而漸漸變白。

研究員古雷此時此刻除了被動的接受司政官古雷的親吻外什麼都不會做了。

在加洛的重重一頂下他忍住了哭腔，試圖向前爬離開加洛，卻被識破這點的加洛抓回，猛力的撞擊讓他本就在高潮邊緣的前端提前到達了終點，身下的早就被不知道是誰體液弄濕的被單又被他射出的精液弄濕了。

司政官古雷抱住他因為高潮軟倒的身體，伸手揉捏著他被加洛撞擊到紅腫的屁股，故意刺激著加洛。

加洛看到後不自覺的加快身下的動作，研究員古雷被操的哭出聲，在百來下的抽插後加洛終於肯放過他宣洩在他的穴裡。

在抽出紅腫後穴時有些白色液體也被帶出來，穴口跟著呼吸一收一縮的樣子。

加洛忍耐許久的鼻血再也沒忍住。


End file.
